Revolt: Sky!
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Rentetan kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari, yang menguras akal sehat Kushina sepenuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian yang sepenuhnya hanya tipuan kecil Minato untuk sang gadis, apa maksud dan tujuan Minato melakukan semuanya ini?


**Revolt: Sky!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Sumarry: ****Rentetan kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari, yang menguras akal sehat Kushina sepenuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian yang sepenuhnya hanya tipuan kecil Minato untuk sang gadis, apa maksud dan tujuan Minato melakukan semuanya ini?**

**Rev. Sky!**

Pagi ini langit Konoha bersih tak berawan, warna biru yang mengingatkan kita pada sang pemimpin. Hokage keempat. Ya, warna biru langit Konoha hari ini mengingatkan kita pada warna safir sang pemimpin muda Konoha. Hari ini seakan menjadi gambaran rupa sang Hokage. Hangatnya sinar matahari, tak jauh beda dengan hangat senyum seorang Minato Namikaze-nama sang Hokage-. Warna kuning ke oranyean yang mengingatkan kita pada surai blonde Minato. Ya, serupa tapi tak sama.

Keindahan Konoha di pagi hari dapat di miliki oleh seluruh warga Konoha tak terkecuali, tapi keindahan dan keelokkan Minato hanya milik seseorang. Seorang kunoichi yang seumuran dengannya. Kushina Uzumaki, dialah yang berhak mengklaim Minato sebagai miliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk Akademi setelah libur musim dingin lalu, saat musim dingin di Konoha sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk anak-anak melakukan kegiatan. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, dan semua hawa dingin yang menusuk sudah hilang berganti bunga yang bermekaran.

Musim semi di sambut gembira oleh banyak siswa Akademi, terlihat jelas dari gambaran yang terpahat di wajah polos mereka. Tak terkecuali raut wajah dua manusia yang tengah duduk di ayunan dan di atas dahan pohon, penyanggah ayunan yang langsung menghadap ke pintu masuk Akademi, wajah yang memancarkan kelegaan dan kedamaian yang mereka rasakan sekarang ini.

"Kau menyukai mereka?" Tanya suara berat laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu dahan pohon tepat di atas ayunan yang tengah di duduki seorang gadis.

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Mata violet sang gadis menatap pintu masuk di hadapannya. Senyum tulus tak lepas dari bibirnya kala melihat seorang anak-anak yang hendak masuk ke dalam akademi.

Anak tadi berhenti melangkah, dia menatap sebuah tanaman dandelion kecil yang tubuh di tanah dekat kakinya.

'Pengendali alam bawah sadar!'

Anak itu membungkuk, memetik setangkai dandelion yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. Matanya menatap senang bunga dandelion di tangannya, dia tertawa kecil hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Akademi.

_**'Tap!'**_

Sebuah kunai tertancap di tanah, tepat di belakang kaki anak tadi. Kilatan kuning muncul dari atas, dia adalah pria yang tadi duduk di dahan di atas ayunan.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Minato-sama!"

Beragam teriakkan spontan terdengar kala kilatan kuning tadi-yang ternyata adalah Minato- mendekati kunai dengan segel pada pegangannya, mata sang gadis yang duduk di ayunan terbelak. Terlebih lagi saat segel pada kunai tadi mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, yang membuat semua orang yang terdekat dengan tempat kejadian memicingkan mata menghalau rasa silau yang mendorong masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Mi-Minato?!" Seru sang gadis dengan nada yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Ini mimpikan?

Tadi mereka baru saja berjalan bersama menuju Akademi.

Ta-tapi, kenapa jadi begini?

Kushina gadis itu, si pemilik Minato terpaku matanya tak berkedip saat silauan tadi hilang.

_**Shyuut!**_

Spontan Kushina melihat ke atas, benda berwarna putih terjun merosot dari dahan di atasnya. Sebuah jubah yang biasa di kenakan oleh Minato, corak api tedapat di bagian bawah jubah itu. Jubah sang tambatan hati.

_**GREP!**_

Kushina terbelak, sebuah tangan besar membawanya menjauh dari tempat tadi. Tak lupa di bawanya jubah milik Minato. Jubah yang sengaja atau tak sengaja di tinggalnya untuk Kushina. Peninggalan.

Mata Kushina terus menatap tempat cahaya menyilaukan tadi muncul, sebuah lapisan muncul di atasnya.

_**DUM!**_

Ledakkan, dahsyat! Hanya dari sebuah kunai dengan kertas bertuliskan segel peledak sederhana yang dapat menciptakan ledakan separah ini, tunggu?! Bukankah,

Akademi pasti terkena imbasnya juga, dan anak-anak itu?!

Ada apa gerangan, di pagi hari yang di awali kecerahan berlanjut dengan penyerangan. Perangkah?! Atau, Konoha di serang besar-besaran?!

Minato, apa dia akan meninggalkan Kushina secepat ini?!

Kushina yakin Minato akan baik-baik saja, dia ninja hebat. Dia pasti bisa selamat!

"Kita sampai!" Ujar ANBU yang mengenakan topeng Tanuki.

Kushina menatap tempat yang berada di atas sebuah gedung yang jauh dari tempat kejadian ledakkan tadi, tapi cukup jelas untuk dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Melihat keadaan Minato. Mengetahui keselamatannya.

Di sekeliling Kushina ada empat orang ANBU yang mengawal, masing-masing dari mereka menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Memungkinkan untuk melakukan perlindungan dari serangan segala arah.

Kushina menatap jubah di tangannya, ada sebuah benda keras yang terselip di sana. Sebuah kunai. Kushina merasa mengenal kunai bercabang tiga itu, Kushina ingat! Itu Hiraishin kunai milik Minato!

_**POOF!**_

Seluruh ANBU menoleh ke arah Kushina setelah mendengar ada sesuatu yang datang, kepulan asap menyelubungi Kushina. Para ANBU bersia atas segala kemungkinannya, musuhkah itu. Atau Minato yang selamat lalu menyusul Kushina menggunakan Hiraishin kunai? Semoga harapan kedua yang terkabul!

Tapi semuannya terbelak kala yang muncul adalah seorang anak, wajahnya kotor akibat debu puing bangunan yang rusak akibat ledakkan. Di sekitar leher bajunya terdapat darah, darah segar yang seakan habis memeluknya. Mencoba memeluk si anak, tapi kemana orang yang tadi melindung anak ini? Dengan apa dia mengantarkan anak ini?

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Anak itu sesenggukkan air matanya tidak keluar seakan sudah habis karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Hiks... Hokage-sama, hiks... Di-dia, hiks... Te-tewas, hiks... Aku yang salah. Di-dia, hiks... Mau melindungi, hiks... A-aku, hiks..." Anak itu selamat di tolong oleh Minato dan Minato tewas saat hendak menyelamatkannya, ya! Para ANBU dan Kushina mengerti jejak darah apa yang ada pada leher baju anak tersebut, darah Minato! Darah sang Hokage!

**MIMPI BURUK BAGI KUSHINA!**

Ini hal yang paling di takutkan Kushina! Pagi yang cerah yang tadi sempat Kushina nikmati, pemandanggan anak-anak yang senang kembali ke Akademi setelah musim dingin. Rasa senang akibat datangnya musim semi! Sampai sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak yang tiba-tiba tertancap di belakang kaki seorang anak, dan Minato berniat menyelamatkannya. Dan kabar buruk ini datang, kabar bahwa Minato tewas!

Apa boleh Kushina meminta waktu di putar ulang, menghindari kejadian ini. Anak yang tadi tiba-tiba datang masih terisak dalam pelukkan Kushina, para ANBU belum mengambil tindakkan menuju lokasi Minato berada. Mengingat kepulan asap bekas ledakkan masih menyelimuti tempat kejadian jadi mau tidak mau para ANBU harus menunggu, takut kalau-kalau ada musuh yang masih menunggu.

Seorang ANBU yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih memberi aba-aba untuk ketiga ANBU lainnya untuk segera bergegas menuju tempat Minato, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis dan dahi Kushina. Teringat dua malam sebelumnya bahwa Minato akan melamarnya tak lama lagi, apa balumcukup penderitaan yang Kushina alami setelah kehilangan keluarganya di Uzushio dan sekarang dia harus kehilangan Minato? Tidak akan! Dia tidak mau percaya, apa yang bisa di percaya dari perkataan seorang anak berusia 8 tahun? Bisa saja dia mengarang, mungkin?

Kushina melirik pada anak tersebut, tubuhnya bergetar, pandangannya kosong. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari matanya, tapi tidak ada isakkan yang terdengar. Wajahnya pucat pasi, takut akan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Kushina berdiri di depan sebuah tugu batu yang berbentuk api yang menjadi pembaringan terakhir Minato Namikaze, acara pemakaman sedang berlangsung di atap gedung Hokage. Tapi Kushina menghindarinya dan memilih datang ke tempat ini, menyendiri.

Di tatapnya lekat-lekat tugu batu itu, serasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ah, ternyata benar. Sekarang hujan. Seakan langitpun sependapat dengan Kushina, bahwa mereka turut bersedih atas kepergian Minato. Terlalu cepat rasanya. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Hujan ya?" Tanya Kushina lirih, aneh mungkin. Sudah tau hujan masih saja dia bertanya, tapi yah,, mau bagaimana lagi. Minato terlalu berharga baginya, dan sekarang telah di ambil darinya apatidak sakit rasanya? Sakit, itulah rasa yang sedang menyelubungi hatinya. Perasaan yang terlalu sakit, hingga manbuatnya tidak lagi tau apa yang harus di lakukannya nanti.

"Minato meninggal karena di terlambat menyelamatkan diri." Ujar seseorang yang entah dari mana asalnya, dan Kushinapun enggan untuk menoleh padanya.

"Ya, aku tau itu." Sahut Kushina, dan mungkin tak terdengar.

"Dia sudah menjadi pahlawan berkali-kali, dan aku lupa ini yang keberapa kalinya dia jadi pahlawan." Ujar suara itu lagi.

"Heh," Kushina hanya meladeni dengan dengusan ringan, tak mau ambil pusing.

Kushina merasa ada yang hangat namun juga dingin di pipinya, air matanya membaur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Mengejar finish yang tentunya ada di dagu Kushina, dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah deserap tanah. Saat ada matahari mereka menguap, dan berubah kembali menjadi awan berkumpul dan kembali menjadi air hujan. Hanya itu saja.

"Percuma kau menangisinya, di tidak akan melihatmu menangis." Ujar suara itu lagi, namun Kushina serasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Entahlah, di Konoha ada banyak orang yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina takmengerti, kini dia mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan pria ini.

"Dia tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapanmu, di tidak akan pernah melihat kau menangis sekarang. Dia tidak akan,, Ah sudahlah! Intinya, di akan menepati janjinya padamu." Ujar suara yang sama.

"..." Kushina tak merespon.

"Bakilah aku pergi dulu, aku ada misi." Ujar suara itu, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit Kushina.

_'Angin adalah namanya'_

Terdengar bisikan halus di telinganya, hantukah dia? Atau, sudahlah tidak penting untuk di pikirkan.

Kushina hendak melangkah mundur, dia ingin segera pulang. Suhu udara sekarang sedang tidak bagus, terlalu dingin untuk seorang gadis. Tapi dilala, tubuhnya tertahan. Tidak bisa bergerak! Apa mungkin, musuh yang tadi melempar kunai juga mengincar dirinya? Ah, tidak! Mungkin saja anginnya mendorong tubuh Kushina terlalu kuat hingga dia tidak mampu melawan arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum janjiku ku laksanakan. Kushina-chan." Bisik sebuah suara tepat di telunga Kushina, suara Minato! Apa mungkin, ini suara hantunya? Ah, tidak! Semoga saja ini memang benar-benar Minato, hantu sekalipun tidak apa!

Perlahan terbentuk sebuah gambaran tangan yang amat dia kenal, tangan Minato yang bergerak dari arah depan hendak ke arah tengkuknnya. Ditangannya ada sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk pusaran air, lambang klan Uzumaki.

"Hidup hanya sekali bukan," Kalimat itu tergantung.

"Aku juga hanya akan melakukan ini sekali," Tetap menggantung.

"Apa kau bisa membaca kanji kuno yang terukir pada batu tua itu Kushi-chan?"

Mata Kushina teralih pada tugu batu di hadapannya, di baru tersadar ada sebuah ukiran dari kanji kuno. Matanya terasa panas, di memang tidak terlalu bisa membaca kanji kuno. Tapi di tau betul apa arti dari kanji itu. Air mata mengalir deras tanpa sanggup di bendung.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju.

"Jadi benar ya, kalau kau ternyata benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya sosok itu dan dengan cepat dia membut segel tangan. Segel? Apa di akan melakukan sebuah jurus tertentu setelah mendengar jawaban Kushina? Apa mungkin?

_'Buka!'_

Ujarnya setelah selesai membuat segel tangan tadi.

Semuanya berubah, Kushina bukan berada di depan tugu batu, di kembali di mana deorang anak kecil sedang mengambil bunga dandelion. Tubuhnya di bungkus dengan jubah Hokage milik Minato, Minato ada di belakangnya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!" Ajak Minato.

* * *

**_Kisah yang menjadi sebuah catatan sejarah desa Konoha, kisah cinta sang pemimpin muda berakhir bahagia._**

* * *

"Kau tadi itu ku tipu Kushi-chan!" Ujar Minato yang berlari-lari kecil di hadapannya.

Kushina hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan, Minato mengerjainya.

"Aku baru belajar genjutsu, jadi aku ingin mencobanya padamu Kushi-Chan!" Ujar Minato terlalu bersemangat setelah melihat ekspresi kesal Kushina.

* * *

_**Kisah Minato yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Kushina di depan Altar Suci, mengikat hati mereka dengan janji suci sehidup semati, seiya sekata.**_

* * *

Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang, terlebih lagi setelah kelahiran Naruto tepat di bulan kesepuluh pernikahan mereka. Anak laki-laki yang padanya cita-cita Minato tumbuh, sifat yang selalu bersemangat mirip dengan sifat ibunya. Dan rambut juga matanya sama seperti Minato, seakan anak ini membawa masa depan yang cerah untuk desa Konoha nantinya.

* * *

**O-W-A-R-I**

**Silahkan mereview...**

**My First Fiction Oneshot...**


End file.
